familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Protection Protect the homepage. I've noticed vandalism by this one guy who should be banned. --Some guy Its monitored...and the last vandal was banned. --Buckimion 02:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Rearranging I know it's been a long time since I've been around. Most of you don't even know who I am. So I understand if you're uncomfortable with me going straight for the main page edits. Well I just made a few superficial changes in the interest of brevity, and I moved the Browse template closer to the top. Before, one of the first things an outsider would see is "JOIN US NAO." It could be offputting. Now we offer to explore our content first and see what's cool about it. Let me know if you have any objections. --The Milkman·talk 09:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :looks good overall. About the "about us" section. Maybe it needs more text or different spacing cause it looks a bit awkward with only a few lines of text and a bigger picture. Also I know you didn't like the old colors, but we should try add some back that do work better... Grande13 19:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Welcome back. I agree about the "About Us" padding being a problem. That's what I was unsure of. The others I removed because the home page link was redundant, and I thought the emphasis should first be about content, then allowing a natural ease into the community part (thus the member list removed and about us moved). :::I think having a custom skin would be excellent. The orange was too bright and ugly. --The Milkman·talk 19:59, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::I made a small edit, and it looks good on my screen, but I've got big resolution and widescreen. In a smaller window things start to get bunched. I think one thing we should do is do away with those big images. Back in the day they were made strictly to match the wiki logo. I don't think that is very practical. I propose replacing them with text for the time being. In time we can think of a more elaborate structure for the front page, or something as simple as using the FG font for the links. --The Milkman·talk 20:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) it looks fine on my monitor currently. I think the images work nice and give the page a personal touch instead of just text. Although maybe they can be resized/reshaped to make it more appealing. Grande13 20:43, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::i had my browser set a little smaller and noticed that some of the images overlap and what not looking bad, so i'm guessing this page probably looks like a mess to someone with a 17 inch or so monitor. Test it by making the window size smaller to see for yourself... Grande13 News Check Someone buried an interesting article in the news section. If anyone can verify it, it should be more prominent. --Buckimion 08:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :what is the interesting article you are referring to exactly? Grande13 12:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Looks like you found and moved it. It was the Ricky Blitt video talking about the movie. I see its now at the top. --Buckimion 13:39, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Header too wide Hi there. Remember me? I was the guy who did the original main page redesign in March. I see there's been some rearrangeing, and when viewed in 1024 by 768 resolution (the most common resolution today), the header is too wide and is covered partially by the advertisement. Just letting you guys know. Thanks. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 23:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Re; Settings & Settings log Its like the instructions on a six pack...Open, Pour, Drink. Repeat as necessary. :) --Buckimion 02:14, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Embeded Clips of Family Guy Via Adult Swim Video Would you like to have embeded video clips from adultswim.com? They have tons of clips from FM episodes as well as some montages. A friend of mine wrote a mediawiki extension based on the embed code given on as.com, and I have clips of Robot Chicken embeded throughout The Robot Chicken Wiki. It would be a simple matter to enable the extension on this wiki. For the embed, I use a template named , for which you add the 41 character string from the end of the link on each clip's respective page on AS Video as a parameter. Alternatively, you can call a video with the name of page which has a } field defined. What do you think? -TDK 15:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) AS is fine if you can embed the clips. --Buckimion 16:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Video Anyone know where I could find a video of this scene?: Peter - "Lois, I tried finding my creative talent just like you said. First I tried art..." (flashback) "Am, am I supposed to paint the penis?" (present) "Then I tried sculpting..." (flashback) "Am, am I supposed to sculpt the penis?" (present) "Then I tried music..." (flashback) "Am, am I supposed to conduct with my penis?" The episode is 'The King Is Dead' from season 2. Unfortunately, none of the authorized sites (or youtube for that matter) have that clip. We do not list or advise pirate sites. --Buckimion 00:29, October 14, 2009 (UTC) The Courtship of Stewie's Father's quotes error? In the quotes section of "The Courtship of Stewies's Father," it claims that the episode contains a reference to "Rockos Modern Life," but there is no such reference in the episode. Is this a mistake? Wrong episode? DVD only? Please help me out here. I turned my TV cannel to watch "Family Guy" dated 20/6/10. I found this programme totally distasteful. 08:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Take a quarter and call someone who cares. Hey could you please help Yes Hello i was wondering if you could please not block me from editing anymore I am very sorry i said nonsense and i do promise it will never happen again.I want to be a huge contributer to family guy wiki for I have never missed an episode since 1999 and also i own every DVD ever made(including overseas ordered)I am also a member of over 500 family guy clubs.sooooooo...If you would kindly unblock me i would appreciate it. What a ramble... we don't believe you--Jack's Posse Fic 21:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Its True I swear Im very dedicated